


Hiding in a bush

by Choiiiannievisser



Series: Kurtbastian Hogwarts AU- A Black Rose [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choiiiannievisser/pseuds/Choiiiannievisser
Summary: Sebastian knew what a friendship like this could do to him, but god dammit he was addicted to the baby faced gryfindoor infront of him. He was intoxicated by his smile and stupid, stupid fashion magazines he snuck in. How could someone so idiotic and careless mean so much to him?
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian Hogwarts AU- A Black Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962334
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. A beggining of a rival

**Author's Note:**

> The opening chapter is short but that's okay! It's gonna get a lot more interesting.

Sebastian remembered his arrival at Hogwarts, excited to finally speak without his father whispering in his ear like a puppet master. He was free to be his own person for the first time in his life, he befriended a 𝘏𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘱𝘶𝘧𝘧 named Blaine Anderson who was everything the young Smythe was not. He was a positive ray of sunshine with a heart of gold, speaking with only honey-scented words and compliments. The taller boy was more like a living example that the apple does not fall far from the tree, he was a cold-hearted Slytherin whos heart dripped with sarcasm. 

He never did escape his father.

He sat next to Blaine at the Hufflepuff table, glaring at the other 4th years. Blaine smiled meekly. The school hall was filled of brain-dead students eating various breakfast foods like there entire life depended on it. Which with the boringness of class was entirely true. Sebastian often found his stomache begging for food after two of the 7 core lessons. Not like he was paying much attention most of the time, he had been taught most of this stuff was useless. He just wanted to get to his favoroite lesson. Most would suspect it would be defense aganst the dark arts or maybe potions but really the boy had a love for the history of magic. 

"Oi! Blaine. What subjects did you choose for this year." The taller boy asked, grabbing one of the fruits layed on the table. He threw the apple into the air and caught it with his lefthand, before taking a bite of the sweet crunchy food. 

Blaine smiled sadly. "Seb, this is the hufflepuff table. You're gonna get told off. But I'm taking Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures." 

The small boy looked around to make sure no prefects were around, Sebastian had lost hufflepuff and slythering quite a few points sitting at the table and messing around in the dorms. God Blaine had been told off by the prefects so bad this one time he snuck Seb in so they could play uno all night and watch films. Sebastian had insited on it. Blaine was yelled at to the point he cried and didn't talk to Sebastian for a full week. Sebastain didn't like the lack of the boy in his life so he did everything he could to get Blaine back, writing letters, doing his homework, and even getting up on the table during a dinner and dramatically reading a self written monolouge about how he missed the other boy. 

Sure it got Sebastian in trouble but it was fun, and Blaine laughed and forgave him. Worth it. Everyone stared at the seemingly cold strong slytherin act like, a normal teen boy. They were proved wrong when Sebastian spat at a young first year ravenclaw the next day. Once again becoming the shithead everyone but Blaine hated.

"Boring" Sebastian sing-songed. "I'm taking Divination and Ancient Runes."

"Oh and IM the boring one. God your a sucker for History, I'll never get that. How was the family?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian thought about the plates shattering, the yelling, the tears and the blood, but he just smiled.

"Amazing as ever. They're the best y'know." He spoke, mouth full of apple. "My dad took me to his work and showed me my future and I cannot wait."

"He's okay with you not taking Arithmancy?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Suddenly, the slytherin and hufflepuff prefects burst in the room, undoubtably hearing about the Smythe causing a disruption again.

"That's my cue to go. See ya around Anderson!" He smirked, getting up from his seat and grabbing his brown leather man-bag. He winked at the hufflepuff before the prefect grabbed him. The prefect yelled at him, saying it hadn't even been a day and slytherin had already dug their bad repuation even worse down the drain. Sebastian listened with a disinterested air, pretending to listen to the prefects scolding words.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted a 5th year Gryfindoor laugh, books hurdlered in his arms. He was talking to another gryfindoor and a slytherin. He recognised her, her name was Rachel Berry and she was the most annoying twat he had ever come accross. She was a year above him but he often saw her in the comman rooms practicing her singing. She had a lovley voice, but that didn't stop sebastian from ridiculing her, calling her dreams silly and her voice shit. She deserved it really. Sure the glint of sadness in her eyes made Sebastian think that maybe he's wrong but really, who cares? She's irrelevent to his life so her feelings didn't matter. 

The Gryfindoor boy had the worst case of Gay face he had ever seen, and probably the weirdest smile ever too. He had to say something, to insult him, not to get his attention or anything, just to insult him. 

"Oi! Berry!" He smirked, approuching the group of 3.

The slythering prefect face palmed. This Smythe kid was going to be the death of him.

"Smythe." Rachel said, smiling with a petty fakeness. 

"Rachel! Everyone's favourite tone deaf singer! How's that broadway dream going?" Before Rachel got a chance to retalitate, Sebastian continued. "Sebastian Smythe, i believe we havnt met."

"Mercedes Jones." The gryindoor said with a displeased tone. 

"Kurt Hummel." The boy said, staring at the younger boy with a judgemental stare like no other. His eyes were unimpressed, his mouth pouted. It was,,, cu- ugly. It was ugly, the smythe boy thought.

"Well, Gay face and Girl named after a car?, has Berry invited you to one of the many solo Slytherin performances she puts on at 4am in the morning. They're absoloutly disgusting but you should come. I can sneak you in."

"Smythe thats enough! Get back in the hall!" The prefect called after him.

"Think about it yeah?" He smirked, dissapearing into the hall.

He went to go and sit with the hufflepuffs, but the prefect dragged him to the slytherin table. He spent the last ten minuets thinking about the gryfindoor boy and how he just wanted to ki- KILL him in a competitive matter. Maybe in some form of Duel? Who knows.

But Sebastian was going to get his attention.


	2. A friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian meets Kurt again and a rivalry starts, and a friendship ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS NOT MEANT TO BE THIS ANGSTY WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

After breakfast, Sebastian sat through the three hours of boring boring lessons. I mean could his Monday start any worse? Herbology, Astronomy, and Charms just so happened to be his least favorite subjects and his first three lessons. He just wanted to be talking to Blaine. So he did. He took an old piece of homework out of his bag from the year before and crumpled it up, writing hi on it, and when the teacher wasn't looking chucked it to Blaine.

Blaine glared at him before writing back and chucking it back to the Slytherin. Unfortunately, the teacher caught him. 

"Blaine Anderson! Detention! And 10 points from Hufflepuff!" 

Sebastian laughed at the poor boy and he groaned and glared. The rest of the lesson was filled with playfully angry stares from Blaine. As it ended, Blaine grabbed Sebastian by the arm and put his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Seb! I can't believe you got me detention! It should've been you!" Blaine whined. Sebastian smiled and flicked the smaller boys' head.

"Uh uh. You chose to write it back. Your fault." 

Obviously defeated, Blaine lead Sebastian to their break place, on the bridge.

Sebastian felt bad, Blaine had other friends but he never talked to them because well, Sebastian refused to open up to anyone but Blaine. Blaine was kinda his lifeline, everyone else got the cold bitchy version of him while Blaine got the happy go lucky version of him. Everyone at school was aware Sebastian only cared for Blaine and the rest of hem were dead meat to him. 

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothings wrong."

"I know when you're not acting like yourself."

"God since when did you become so clingy Hufflepuff?" Sebastian spat, straightening up his posture so Blaine's head left his shoulder. The smaller boy sighed, clearly upset, and stopped leaning on the wall. 

"You know what. I promised Trent I'd help him with his homework. I'll see you later. Smythe." Blaine didn't look up from the ground, leaving before Sebastian could say anything.

Sebastian had done it again. For fucks sake. 

"You know you're an asshole right?" A feminine voice Sebastian recognized spoke. 

Gay face. 

Judging him, the boy stood with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. His lips were pouted with a certain disgust like Sebastian was a raging virus. He didn't like him one bit. The Smythe was clearly better than him and wasn't going to let a Gryffindor undermine him.

"I'm aware of the fact. You know you're painfully camp and reek of public school. How did you even get into Hogwarts and when are you leaving?"

"I don't like you," Kurt said, deadpan.

"Fun, I don't like you either."

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like your smirky meerkat face, I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm onto you." He rambled. His what? Sebastian question.

"Boyfriend?"

"Did Blaine not tell you?" Kurt asked, a look of smugness.

"I'm glad one charity case found another. Now I don't have to pretend to like that Hufflepuff." Sebastian glared, not letting Kurt gain the upper hand, no matter how bad the words stung. Blaine didn't mention a boyfriend. I thought friends were supposed to tell each other things like that. Hid dad was right, Hufflepuffs were the worst. People were the worst. 

"Good, because he's too good for you."

"He's too good for YOU." Sebastian clenched his fists, pushing Kurt over. The older boy hit the ground with a thud, gaining an interest in other students. Some going off to call the prefects no doubt. 

He looked once more at Kurt. Looking into his hurt, hate-filled eyes as he sat on the ground, hands covered in dirt and no doubt his cloak was probably a mess too. Sebastian walked off, anger running through him as he stormed the hallways. People looked at him with concern and fear as he shoved students left and right making his way to the slytherin comman rooms. Fuck classes, Fuck Blaine and fuck kurt fucking hummel.

Sebastian was going to win, and step one was to get blaine back as a friend and convince him to leave Kurt.

He had to get emotional.

When he got a knock on the door and expected it to be his roomate, he was shocked to see the annoying, talkative girl he despised.

"Ah! Berry! Here for singing tips? I personally suggest taking out your vocal chords."

"Sebastian. Blaine wants to meet you at the bridge. He says you guys need to talk." 

"And he sent for you?" Sebastian looked her up and down, judging her. He knew Blaine knew other Slytherins Sebastian preffered. He wouldv'e asked Tina as she's the only other person Sebastian will talk too without insulting every second.

"No, Kurt did. Blaine was crying too hard to talk to anyone but Kurt."

"Well, you can fuck off now." Sebastian smiled, a certain annoyance to his voice.

"As much as I hate you, please, please, don't hurt Blaine. I've only spoken to him a handful of times and he's sweet. He deserves someone better than you, don't get me wrong, but he really seems to care for you. So while I do think its selfish of you to continue being his friend since it only benefits you really, he seems to be happy around you."

"How motivational. You should quit singing and become a motivational speaker. Or just quit singing and quit i dont know maybe bothering me." The boy retaliated, pushing her to the side and strutting out. He practically ran to make it to the bridge on time.

Blaine was the first person he met. He bumped into Sebastian before getting on the train, and even though Sebastian insulted him, the hufflepuff laughed and curled his lips into the sweetest smile Sebastian had ever seen and offered to carry his bags for him. Sebastian accepted and they just clicked, instant friends. Blaine had packed a lunch, something Sebastian didn't do due to well, the diet he's on. And Blaine pratically jumped to give him his sandwich when he heard Sebastian didn't eat until dinner time. 

Sebastian broke it in half and shared it with him. 

Blaine was stood at the bridge, folding his arms, sniffling.

"How was detention dorkus?" Sebastian asked, sliding next to him, sitting on the floor. Blaine joined him, not saying anything.

"What i said to kurt-" He tried to start.

"Don't" 

It was deadpan, but not angry. Just sad. 

"Oh-"

"Sebastian. I don't understand you. I love your company, more than anything but I don't get you. Today you treated me like you treat everyone else and the funny thing is,, i wasn't even shocked. I was never different, you just wanted someone so you weren't completely lonly and you took advantage of my kindness. You arn't kind or funny or secretly sweet. You're a monster. Or maybe your not. You just can't decide which you are."

"Ok." Sebastian said. He couldnt say anything else. He looked at blaine with a cold, uncaring look. 

Blaine nodded. "It was fun Seb but, goodbye." 

Sebastian tried not to cry, he really did. But watching his only true friend walk away, the word phrase in his head.

You're a monster

You're a monster.

A tear slipped its way down Seb's face, a tang of salt hitting his lips. And once one tear was out, a mountin followed. He was left stood alone at the bridge, sobbing violently into his knees, hoping the cold would kill him. 

The prefct found him an hour later, still sitting there sobbing. Pain overtook him, a headache from all the water lost. He was meant to tell the younger boy off, it was past curfew now but he was more concerned for him now. 

"Smythe?" He asked, putting a hand on his knee comfortingly. "How long have you been in the cold? You're not wearing a jumper you must be freezing."

"It doesn't matter!" Sebastian raised his voice, throwing his head back in anger. "I deserve this. I deserve all of it. I'm a monster."

"Who said that?"

"Blaine! Me! And face it! Everyone thinks it!"

"I don't think that." 

The prefect answered honestly. Sebastian was trouble, but not a monster.

"How about I walk you to the commons room. And while everyones in there rooms, i can make us some hot chocolate and you can talk to me. My names Larie."

"That's such a gay name. I can say that by the way, I'm gay."

Larie laughed, it wasn't soft like blaines but it was warm and comforting all the same and Sebastian really needed someone right now, and he didn't have the energy to fight back the emotions right now.

He just wanted a friend.


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a weird dream.

The common room fire spat with a certain violent beauty as Sebastian sat right next to it, shaking, trying to let the gentle heat comfort him. Sebastian had only ever cried in front of one person before, and that's his mother. His father had always looked down on men that cried, telling Sebastian that no male Smythe would cry in his household, so Sebastian learned how to keep it in. Pleasing his father was his one goal in life, and today he knew if his father was here he'd be in his office, no fire comforting him, being scolded. He could still feel the burn of father's last slap on his face.

"Sebastian. You want hot chocolate?" Larie asked, cup in hand. It wasn't really a question. Sebastian took the cup and embraced it, warming up his fingers. Larie watched as Sebastian took a sip of the sweet smooth comforting liquid. It was the closest thing Sebastian had to a meal in a week as he pretty much downed the thing. It was warm, like one of Blaine's hug's Sebastian always pretended to despise.

"Blaine loves this stuff. Never understood it till now." The younger boy meekly said, still using the mug as a heater for his hands.

"It's a British September. You could've gotten seriously Ill." The prefect scolded, throwing a fluffy dark green blanket at Sebastian. He gladly took it, letting the soft plush fabric wrap around him in a loving embrace. 

"Blaine's used to me being an asshole, and he usually avoids me when I'm in a mood as to avoid an argument. But today I don't know, something awoke in him and he saw he was too good for me. All because of that stupid Gryffindor. Kurt Hummel. Suddenly, he's dating Blaine! He never told me! I thought friends told each other things like that. It doesn't really matter though because i'm better than both of them, and Hummel doesn't know who he's messing with."

"Have you ever tried maybe being nice to both of them?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. If that was the advice his prefect had, then he might as well not be a prefect.

"Okay well, just don't do anything that means I'm called in. Im tired of always hearing I've got to tell you off. It's been two days."

"Get used to it." Sebastian smiled. "I like you, prefect. You're kinda chill. But don't tell anyone i said that or i will hex you."

Larie laughed. He got Sebastians humour, and the way he worked. He understood him, something Blaine clearly didn't. Sebastian smiled at the prefect before getting up to walk into his room.

He flopped onto his bed, covering himself with his douvet, letting the comfort of sleep take over. 

He had a dream that night.

It was a white hallway and he was dressed in a white suit. There were no doors, just someone dressed in a red suit at the other end. Sebastian curiously walked toward the boy. As he got closer, the white behind him faded to black. He tapped on the boys shoulder, and he turned around. Hummel. He smiled at Sebastian, taking his hand. Sebastian was shocked, but he didn't do anything as Hummel led him toward a garden. Not any garden, one with a wedding arch. 

It was beautiful. Black roses covered the arch like a snake slythers around its victims. Hummel looked at him and smiled.

"Look for the black rose bush, Sebastian. And don't hide when you see him."

What does that mean? 

"I do." Kurt said, a smile on his face. It wasn't creepy or smug like he had seen before. It was happy and full of love. It was, cute. It made Sebastian want to melt into his arms and say those words back. 

He woke up before he could.

Confused, dizzy and hurting, Sebastian got out of bed. How could he even think about Hummel like that? He thought while getting dressed. He spent the entire school day thinking about that stupid dream.

Look for the black rose bush.

Sebastian was going to go his usual spot on the bridge, but he knew without Blaine he'd look stupid. So instead he searched for a black rose bush. He remembered some sort of garden. 

That's when he spotted one. A small flower garden installed as a tribute to all those that had passed away during the Battle of Hogwarts. As a sign of hope, for the new building and students. He walked in, pushing the wooden gate gently and closing it behind him. Students sat in there eating lunch and laughing.

It was peaceful, and he was out of place. The flowers were all pink, and blue, none black. Besides one bush in the back, covered in black roses. The black rose bush. Sebastian approuched it, admiring the beauty of the flowers. That's when he saw Blaine and Hummel enter, hand in hand and heading toward the bush. Without thinking, Sebastian hid behind it. Not wanting them to see him. 

Sebastian had written his sad ending in stone. If only he didn't hide from them.

"Kurt. I miss him." Blaine said, sitting against the other side of the rose bush. "I know I deserve someone who makes me happy. But he's been part of my life for so long and he's a good person really!" Sebastian clenched his fists.

"You're better without him. How much better was breakfast without Sebastian turning up to get you guys told off?"

Ouch. 

"He didn't even turn up to breakfast, and i doubt he's going to eat lunch. I'm worried about him. He has-"

Sebastian wasn't going to let Blaine share his private secrets he told Blaine in confidence. 

"Stop right there," Sebastian said, revealing himself from the bush. "I don't think thats your story to tell is it? Anderson?"

"Sebastian- I-"

"Are you following us?" Hummel butted in, glaring at the taller boy.

"You wish Hummel." Why did Hummels glares suddenly sting?

"Sebastian. I'm sorry." Blaine said, looking at his feet and picking at his fingers. Sebastian knew this as a sign of Blaine being nervouse, or upset. But it usually meant he was witholding information.

"You told him. You told him about- Fuck you Anderson" Sebastian realised Blaine had told Kurt about anything he had told Blaine about his father and his issues with people.

Sebastian wanted to punch Blaine, but he rememberd what his father told him. Smythes don't fight physically, they fight mentally.

"You too are good for eachother. I admit. I want my friend back. And I've decided, I'm going to make others too. I can't rely on you anymore Blaine." 

The two boys were shocked, did sebastian just indirectly apologise? Hummel didn't trust him. But Blaine flung himself to hug the taller boy. Sebastian couldn't help but smile. He opened his eyes to smirk at Kurt, letting him know it wasn't over. 

"I'm so glad! Sebastian! I missed you like hell! I'm so sorry for what i said i felt like such an asshole afterwards! You're not a monster!" Blaine smiled, still hugging Sebastian.

"I know, I know."

But Blaine was right, Sebastian was made to be a villian. And his first step? Rip apart Blaine and Kurt.


	4. Plan in action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian starts his plan to break up Blaine and Kurt and things get emotional.

Sebastian awoke the next morning with a smirk already plastered across his face, mischief brewing deep within him. Operation ruin Hummel's life had officaly started. He ruined everything Sebastian had made for himself, so he felt it was only fair he returns the favour. 

He arrived at the breakfast hall and made his usual stride for the Hufflepuff table. Blaine smiled cheesily, his friend was back to normal. He hugged the taller boy lovingly, never wanting to leave his friend alone again. He practically dragged him to the table, craving the ten wholesome minuets they had until someone called the prefects. Sebastian slumped down at the table and picked an apple up from the table. Loud crunches disturbed the other hufflepuffs as one of them inevitbly went to get a prefect.

"I think it's a new record!" Seb exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Blaine and squeezing his shoulder. Blaine laughed, playfully pushing his arm off him. 

"Oh Sebastian. Never change." He said with a certain wholesomeness and amusment. This was the boy he knew and loved, the boy with no fears and no cares in the world. 

"As long as you never stop being the kid, loyal hufflepuff we all love, then I won't stop being fucking amazing." Sebastian complimented, which he never usually did unless it was for his own gain, but blaine didn't know that. Blaine saw it as a sign of him trying to be nicer. 

The two boys contonued to joke, laugh and eat. Knowing that eventually Larie and the Hufflepuff prefect Trixie were going to storm in to tell them off. Fed up, gloomy and dissapointed, Larie pretty much yanked Seb out of his seat to drag him out. The young boy just laughed and waved at Blaine playfully. Once Larie had sat him down alone, he started to tell of sebastian.

"Really, Seb? 3 minuets into the day and I've been called into 4th year breakfast again because you caused yet another disruption! If you sat nicely with the Hufflepuffs maybe you could sit there during breakfast but alas, that seems to be impossible." Larie sighed, before changing tones, smiling at Seb. "I'm glad you and Blaine made up. You two are meant to be friends."

Sebastian shrugged, smiling a little. He didn't want to go any further, but Larie undertsood that it made him happy to know that he cared.

"If you can go this whole week without me being called in once, I will sneak in some cider for you and blaine to have in the common room. How about that?"

Sebastian smirked and nodded. Now that was easy, and helped his plan along. Larie stoof up and left, nodding at the boy and leaving him to get to class.

Charms. For fucks sake.

The boy he sat next too was nice, and while Sebastian needed someone other than Blaine for his plan to work. Jeff didn't exactly live up to what he needed. Jeff was funny, charming and had a heart of gold but mostly he was dumb. Academically he did well from what Sebastian had seen, but he had also seen Jeff get stuck in a tree and cry. He sat next to him reluctincly.

"Sebastian Smythe." He stuck out his hand to shake, which jeff gladly took, taking his hand firmly and shaking it playfully. It was friendly and welcoming.

"Yeah i know." Jeff smiled. "You sit at my table every breakfast, until you get booted out." 

"God don't remind me." Sebastian rolled his eyes, slumping into the desk comfortablly. "Y'all suck, getting the prefects on us every day."

"Never me! I think you're kinda funny, in your own arrogent way." Jeff smiled. "If you want, you should sit with me, my boyfriend and our friend trent. We're all pretty cool."

"Maybe I will" 

-

After class, Sebastian pretty much ran to get to the outsides of the potions classroom. Waiting for Kurt to leave. When he did he linked arms with the taller boy. Sebastian could smell the cinnamon and fire on him, a kinda homely smell you imagine every autumn smells like. It was, nice. 

"Don't question anything, just walk" Sebastian said, walking Kurt off into the wrong direction. Kurt looked at him, concerned and apprehensive. 

"Heres how it's gonna go down Hummel. By the end of this year, I'll have Blaine and you'll have no one but the tender crook of your elbow. This isn't over between us. Im tired of playing nice. You want Blaine? Better start plotting against him. But remember one thing, Smythes don't lose." 

Sebastian left Kurt standing there, confused and hurt as ever. Kurt loved Blaine, he did, but Sebastian was not gonna give up. He had to warn Blaine, he had to do something. He sprinted down the twisting, never ending hallways, panting his way through the maze of the school until he found Blaine. He was laughing woth another Hufflepuff. 

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, hugging him tightly. 

"Woah!" Blaine laughed. "Kurt what's wrong?"

"Sebastian is tricking you! He's evil."

"God Kurt, Sebastian isnt evil. He may be a Smythe but he's changing! He's a good person! And im sick of people dehumanzing him!"

"He's manipulating you! Why can't you see that!" Kurt groaned.

Blaine's eyes leaked with feelings of betrayal, hurt and heartbreak. 

"I can't believe you, Kurt" Blaine said, walking off with saddened steps. Kurt was left, which seemed to be the reoccuring theme here, confused and hurt. Sebastian had done it. He was winning. Stupid Smythe boy with his well done hair, and beutifully chilsed jaw. How could someone so perfect be so annoying and cruel? It was unfair! 

"See, Hummel. You can't outsmart me." The familair boy jaunted, crossing his arms in a smug, cocky way.

"Maybe not. But one day you're going to have to realise you're losing every chance you have of making good friends and turning your life around. I know you act like this for a reason, and i'm not looking to change you. I just want to be able to get along with my boyfriends best friend. You seem like you can be a really cool guy, so please, don't waste this oppertunity to stop the fighting. Be my friend. Or at least think about it."

"I-"

"Think"

And that was that. Sebastian really had no choice, he had to befriend Kurt.


	5. Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian realizes the only way to get what he wants is to befriend Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy with school! but I'm back now! This is REALLY short but enjoy!

Sebastian was in shock, there was no way to go. Kurt had him cornered, he had no other choice but to accept Kurt's request and be his friend. Why was Kurt so nice to him? It had to be some sort of tacticle play? There was no way it was genuine, no one was. If Kurt want's to play this game, then Sebastian had to go along with it. Winning was all he cared about. Even if it meant losing Blaine for good. 

A familiar Blonde waved to Sebastian in the distance, reminding him he had made an attempt to befriend him and agreed to hang out with him. Sebastian smiled, walking across the cold hallway toward the smiling boy. Jeff was like an angel, always smiling and happy, he was like Blaine in that way. Jeff hugged sebastian, taking the taller slytherin by surprise. No one really hugged him unless it was Blaine. Sebastian hugged back, confused, and stiff but it was still a small effort, and jeff appreiated it.

"Seb! So, I want you to meet some people!" 

Sebastian didn't get a chance to reply before Jeff grabbed his wrist and ran down the halls. They defied all laws of physics as they ran down the hallways, smiling and laughing as they tripped and fumbled on their robes occasionly. People stared in shock, Sebastian Smythe with Jeff? How unlikley. What happened to Blaine? Is he laughing? Normally the presense of gossiping made Sebastian angry, but in the comfort of a new friend nothing really mattered.

They stopped running as they snuck under the stands of the quittich stands, 5 other guys in there yelling and clearly having fun. They came to a stop and looked at Jeff and Sebastian confused. From what they heard about Sebastian was that he didn't do people, he lived to terrify and get his way unless you were Blaine Anderson. He was not someone you wanted to be friends with. 

"Sebastian meet the Warblers! We're a small band. That's Wes! He's our leader and drummer. He's the only mature one."

Wes waved, smiling awkwardly. He was clearly not at ease with the Smythes appearance. Jeff ran up to a boy with a messy bowl cut and ruffled his har, hugging him. The boy laughed, putting a hand lovingly on Jeffs shoulder.

"This is Nick! He's the bassist and the best!" Jeff said, still holding onto him. They both looked at eachother with this unqiue, loving connection. They were soulmates, anyone could tell. 

"Cute!" Another hufflepuff squeeled, "I'm Trent! Hi!"

"Im Sebastian, it's nice to uh meet you all."

"David and Thad! Introduce yourselfs!" Wes facepalmed.

"Sorry! Hi im Thad!" Thad said, shaking Sebastians hand, followed by David.

Jeff walked over and put a hand on Sebastians shoulder. "You'll get along well here."

"Yeah... I think I will" Sebastian smiled, looking at the group dynamic, it was clear they were all kids who loved and cared for eachother more than anything, no matter what. I mean three ravenclaws, two hufflepuffs and a slytherin sneaking out to break the rules were unlikley, but they were clearly unique, and clearly welcoming. It was what Sebastian needed.

He had found a safe place.

-

Pretending to be nice to Kurt was going to be hard, so when the weekend came, Sebastian dressed as friendly as possible, wearing a navy blue jumper over some black jeans. It was very casual and simple. He didn't bother making his hair perfect, letting it flop in curls around his head. He knew Kurt would be at the libarary alone, so Sebatsian simply sat oppasite him, looking at him with a blank expression.

"Smythe."

"Hummel."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Just say what you want to say Sebastian, there's no need for this tension."

Sebastian, trying not to throw up, extended his arm for Kurt to shake. Kurt looked at it confused.

"God, you're not making this easy for me are you? Hummel, let's make a peace pact. I don't mess with your life, you don't mess with mine."

Kurt smiled, like he had won something and took his hand. Kurt felt as if he had won, he had gotten Sebastian to change. He could be happy with Blaine and not have to worry about Sebastian coming between things.

"I propose we hang out, if we're not going to fight then we should be friends, for Blaine." Kurt smiled, Sebastian smiled back.

Kill me, Kill me now, sebastian begged god inside his head. Wanting nothing more than to smash his head until he bleeds out as he planned an outing with Kurt. They would sneak out and go into the city, a shopping trip. Anything but hours with Kurt, ANYTHING. 

"I'll see you tonight then" Sebastian smiled, quickly taking his exit. What had he done?


End file.
